Fight like a girl
by nicotheneko
Summary: Two new girls come to the DWMA to try and have a new life. Bex is a meister and Mew is her weapon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mew's P.O.V

"Hey Bex, you ready for this?" I put my arm around my best friend. she nodded looking up at the top of the stairs, we were almost there only 50 more steps until we got to the D.W.M.A our new school and home. A whole new world, no one will know us, no one will know our past, a fresh start, a new begining. At least bex would get a new start unlike me i cant change i never will. She will do this with no problem she can handle the social aspectt of it but i will continue with what i always do.

"I'm scared." i whispered.

"dont be you'll get a boyfriend withen the first semester." that comment got us into n argument, she says i dress TOO slutty but thats what i am so i dress it. Plus Gothic Lolita isnt always slutty so it was not like i do this everyday. No guys will be alowed to do anything with Bex, no one touches MY bestie. At least not when im around. Bex was talking to me but i was thinking to loudly to hear her.

"hey Baka, look." I looked at the figure she notioned to, someone was waiting for us at the top.

"Hi! im Maka, welcome!" She smiled "The steps are tidius i know, but the view is amazing."

We both turned around and looked at the amazing city, it was truly a perfect sight to see. Bex and i glanced at eachother, we were excited to sneak out at night and explore it. Maka said she would show us around the school, which was very kind of her. The school was unbelievably extravagent! I was not expecting it to be this nice and we got to meet Lord Death himself. I laughed my ass off when he said "wazzup?". He was a total goof-ball! I loved it! He let me change my name to "mew", which i was very thankful for. I had to keep it for 2 years that should be no problem since i do prefer that name more the "Marie" it is a stupid french name and i am no longer that girl. That girl was happy and niave, believing everyone was nice, never sad how stupid i cant believe i was ever like that. All it took was one night to change my mind, one night slowly brought my whole world down.

The dorm rooms were like a 5 star hotel with 1800's furniture, it was perfect.

Bex and Maka were talking happily they seemed to become friends instantly, who could resist Bex? She is perect, nice, bubbly, pretty, sweet, caring. How the hell did she end up with me as her partner? I smiled sadly, my only true friend that is human was an angel and she deservs better then me. We met before we could talk, two little girls whose parents were amazing friends and we just grew up together. Now we are 16 and still inseperable. I have become protective, when people talk to her when im around i back away and watch to make sure they dont hurt her. She dosnt deserve pain, only happiness.

"You guys got one of the smaller rooms.." I walked away and looked around more, bunk beds sweet. I claimed the bottom, more room to hang things up by my bed. The first thing i did was hang things up , My Emilie autumn posters, picutres, drawings, all of my other posters then did my favorite thing, stars. i put my constellation map on the bed above so when i look up while lying down i will see the stary sky. They even glow in the dark! Bex walked in.

"Hey im hungry, can you make something?" She said as she started to unpack. i took one of her bags, it had a cooler with food in it and drinks. "Your welcome." she mummbled. In the bag there was also 2 unopened bottles of alchool, Vodka and Moscatto.

She knows me way too well, they were my favorite flavors!

She smiled when i glomped her praising her for sneaking them out for me. Then she cautioned me to not drink too much at a time and be careful yada yada yada. Then Cyrus The Great crawled out of my backpack and sqeaked. Of course it wasnt the real Cyrus, it was my pet dumbo rat.

"after i finish this i will set up your house." He gave me a kiss and took his perch on my shoulder watching me cook. I simply made some mac and cheese for her, and myself a perfect mix of pomegranette vodka and strawberry-mango moscatto. And some celery.

"thats not good for you." "Whatever i have to keep this hot body, and this is working." She knows not to argue with me when it comes to food and my body. I will not eat more then i have to so i dont get fat, only very little snacks multiple times a day. It drove her crazy.

Cyrus was enjoying some froot-loops, his favorite meal. I worked on his new house, a carboard box under my bed he is trained and knows what not to do and what he has to do. Very intellegent, thats why i love dumbo rats and their cute big ears on the side. AW i could just cuddle them all the time! I fell asleep withen moments of touching the bed. Wow it is comfy.

The next morning i woke up by the means of a very exited brunette jumping on me and telling me to get out of bed. We both got ready early and were anxious to start our first day. We got to meet all of Maka's friends. Black*star is a cocky idiot who called me emo, Tsubaki is gentle and sweet, Liz and Patty are entertaining, Soul was chill and collected, Death the Kid is O.C.D therefor we bonded over both of our favorite number's 8. This is silly, they are all so unique and different from eachother and they are all so close. They invited us to come over to Maka's dorm tonight and hang out, well they invited Bex except for Kid they didnt talk to me very much. Maka tried but i just dont do well with normal conversations, i can talk History, sexy, O.C.D, and music but that is about all. I looked around the lunch room, how many guys would i end up fucking out of all of these dudes. Pathetic. Men only want me for sex so why should i run from that fact? Guys were looking at me, great. the day went by unnaturaly fast. This school was a peice of cake!

Hanging out with Maka and everyone else was probably Bex's favorite part of the day. I just drank a special drink out of my water bottle and hid in the corner. Once it got dark outside i snuck out and went to the roof to sing under the stars. Its something i like to do, just sing under a beautiful sky. I feel like im singing love songs to Orion the Hunter or telling Andromeda that im suicidal and like tea. Or singing about the misserable thing known as war; Orion might enjoy listening to my views on it. "the gods lay at your feet Edie while we careesed your cheek, ohh stars wrapped in your hair...but your not there..."

"thats a nice song." A male voice said from behind me. Fuck someone heard me. My heart stoped from fright. I dont have perephiral vision so when people come up from behind me i freak out. He looked up at the sky.

"theres a meteor shower tonight, isnt it a perfect night for one?" He was sweet. A silver cross glowed in the moonlight, his necklace it was very shiny. God, he must be a man of faith so i guess he wont love me in any way. But he sat down next to me i wondered if he would try anything on me.

"You look like my favorite singer." He said "Is she Emilie Autumn?" he laughed. "Yeah she inspired me, i joined the bloomer brigade and stopped being emo to become gothic lolita like her."

"Thats really cool, your hair looks amazing." He said, now that he was close to me i took a good look at him, tall, thick, auburn hair, glasses, grey jacket. He is in one of my classes, the one with the crazy profesor Stein. "Your Mew right?" I nodded, he must have actully paid attention to when stein made Bex and i stand in front of the class to do something that new kids have to do.

"Look! theres one!" i giggled and pointed as a shooting star sttreaked the sky. We talked and watched natuer's amazing show and feel asleep under the stars.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed and jumped up. It was 5am we spent the whole night there! I ran as he got up.

"Nice being with you." I heard him say as i ran down into the dormatories. If he thinks that was a nice time, then he will be mind blown when i show him a very nice time. Bex was putting on her makeup when i walked in our little home.

"So which dude did you spend the night with?" She smirked and i got in the shower. "Lucas, we were watching the meteor shower and we both feel asleep." I began to sing to avoid anymore questions. "And its raining and the stars are falling from the sky and the wind, and the wind i know its cold, I've been waiting for the day i will surely die and a tear..and a tear and a tear and a tear. Its finaly here! and its raining..."

Personaly i think Shallot is one of her best songs so i sing it quite often. Bex got used to my constant singing after a while, now she actuly enjoyed listening to my feelings through music. She was excited because Today Maka was going to show us a real-life fight and we get to help get the keshin egg's souls. The downside was that we would miss most of the day and we had to go on a boat. Yay, a pirate to kill arg...

"So now you guys get to see what the stuff your learning looks like in a real fight." said Maka.

"And what happens if they say they have peter pan hostage and they'll shoot him if we raise our weapons?" I asked sounding worried.

"Umm kill them." Maka laughed. At least she knew i was joking, i think. The boat pitched to the side making me nausuous. But finaly a boat came into veiw, time to fight. Soul turned into a sythe and i into a katana. Six Little dwarfs fell out of nowhere and surronded us, all with a curved sword. One had a peg-leg andall the others had one eye-patch. Cripple pirates ha.

" Put down your weapons and surrender!" One said, his voice was way too highg pitch for a guy.

"No, were here with the DWMA to collect your souls." Said Maka confidently. The Pirate dwafs attacked instantly. They seemed to be in a very bad mood and they let their anger get into the way of their fighting. "Repent motherfucker!" I yellled with Bex. I constantly gave her orders; things like "High block!", "Strike the good leg, femur!" and "left dodge!." I learned how to make it so only she can hear my voice when im in weapon form, unless i want others to hear me. But if the enemy hears my commands then he will be able to counteract them.

The fight only took 4 minutes. But Bex was compleatly out of breath. I always forget that she is not a fighter, but she can dance. When she weilds me its like we are dancing. I teach her how to make fighting a dance and she uses me to take out the opponent(s). It is very productive most of the time.

"I need to condition you some more." i patted her back and she nodded. "Good thing next period is that subject."

Since the last period of the day was fighting training, what i like to call PE or PT, i decided to skip. The rooftop was where i wanted to be it was nice and peacefull with no worries as long as its not cold weather. I can't stand the cold but i love to be outside during rain.

"Shouldnt you be in class?" I asked Lucas who was sitting out there. Dang i kind of wanted to be alone to think. "So should you." He said smiling. I dont care about PT class, i perfer to train with Bex alone after school so no-one watches me work out. Normaly i would work out while she does her homework and Cyrus watches me, giving me words of encuragement.

"Do you like tea?" Lucas asked. "I'm the biggest Tea-whore you will ever meet." He thought that was very funny and told me that he didnt doubt me.

"Would you like to go out and get some tea with me?" "NO!" I snapped making him jump. "I'm not going to bring you down to my level, you're way to nice to be going out on dates with a slut like me. You'll only regret it later." I walked away. Being his friend would be nice but i dont do the whole friend thing with guys.

"I'm sure your not that..." I didnt let him finish. There is no way i can get too close to such a good person, the bad appple spoils the rest. I had to get away before i hurt him. He grabbed my cut up arm causing me to yelp and go all black-belt on him using judo to get his hand off.

"You're pretty agressive for such a cute girl." He stated "And you havnt seen me in bed." A confused look crossed his face.

"I dont really believe in sex before marigge." Hence the cross necklace. "then you'll hate me. " Thankfully he stoppped trying to get me. But i did run into another guy on the way to where my dorm was. He was blonde and about my height unlike Lucas he tried to look at me but got sidetracked by my body. Maybe Lucas was more respectfull.

"Hey." The guy said.

"HI." I cocked my head slightly and put my hand to my neck, a seductive position. Why was i willing to play with him and not Lucas, i must reallly want to be lucas's friend. He looked so firmiliar. He was staring at my face, he seemed to think he knew me.

"I've seen you, your face it looks like..." He smiled. "Marie?!"

James, i ran away shortly after we broke-up. Now he found me in a new place where i thought i would get a fresh start. He hugged me and kissed my face multiple times.

"Where were you? Why would you leave? I missed you so much, my love." So many questions that i left him with. He let me into his room (against the rules) and i gave him his answers. I ran away and was hiding. I refused to tell him the reaal story, so he wouldnt feel bad because of his actions.

"I love you, please be mine again.." He kissed me. No "I cant do this. I dont want this anymore i'm tierd of feeling trapped please dont make me date you. I dont think i can handdle dating." I explained that when i ran away, it was from the mental hospital. The docters forced me to go there but i was able to escape. I am only his toy, a girl who will let him do whatever he wants me to do. But i didnt tell him that.

"Mi dispiace." I ran out of his room and to mine, it was a fairly short run. room 81723 was his. What was he doing here? How did i get myself into this mess?

Someone knocked on the door i opened it tp find James standin there. "I love you, whatever i did to make you run away. I'm sorry." Why am i so desperate that i cant leave him. Maybe just friends...we agreed on that. Yet we still ended up makingout mostly naked on the floor. I guess were VERY good friends.

Bex opened the door. "Hey, some guy named Lucas is looking for you. Why must you ditch classes to take naps or whatever?" The door to our bedroom was locked. I told her i would be out in a moment but she still picklocked it in under 7 seconds. Dang, she got better at that.

"Wow, really?" She laughed at us trying to get changed quickly. But then she notticed who the guy was.

"OMG! HEY!" She was happy to see him, she approved of us dating when we were toghether, they were both in the same thing at school. I think it was something called "winter gaurd". Soon after we were fully clothed she told him that he has to go so we dont get in trouble (like i gave a shit).

"Do you want to get kicked out?" She was very frusterated with my behaviour. "I thought you two broke up and you were dating that other guy?"

"We did brake up and i did date another guy but he broke up with me. Then the other guys i wasnt really dating.." I said and Cyrus shook his head.

"So you have been doing "stuff" with guys you arnt even dating?!" she was practicaly yelling. I nodded and she stomped her foot.

"By the way i picked up one of those mission slips and got it approved. Lets go get a soul." I followed her out of the dorm. She was very quick about memorizing her surroundings so we didnt get lost on our way out of the school. Lucas walked up.

"Hey Mew."He said.

I stopped and looked at him. "Sorry about me leaving like that, i just."

How do you tell a guy to leave you alone nicely?

"I didnt take my meds this morning. and i get a little...umm"

"Bi-polar." Bex finished.

"yes, so its not how i normaly am, maybe we can talk tomorrow night and try this again?" I said without any help. I wont date him, but he seems to be a perfect friend material.

"Yeah! of course." He smiled and said he would be at the place at 9pm tomorrrow night. I sighed.

"Another fuck-buddy?" Bex crossed her arms.

"No, just a friend." We got into a little debate about the fall of america, i believe that since history repeats itself and we are following the pattern of the roman republic that we will colapse like the great rome.

Then she gave me my keys. My other little baby is a motercycle, a black ducati. I ran up to her and hugged my precious.

"You said that she was staying in VA!" I was so happy i almost cried.

"I wanted to suprise you." She hugged me. We got on and she told me our destinaton.

"WERE GOING TO VEGAS?!" I squealed in excitement. Two single girls going to vegas, that would be a ton of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mew's P.O.V

Going 85 on a motercycle through the dessert is like flying in an open sky. But there was a little bird diggging its tallons into my sides; that little bird would be my meister Bex. She was trying to act calm but her nails dug into my sides. I guess going this fast isnt her thing.

Her math told us that we would be there in under an hour at the speed we were going. .Fun. Vegas, strip clubs and casinos which means guys looking for some girls to have a good time with. Unfoutunatly Bex kept telling me that we were only going to get the soul and get out, but i knew we would have a good time.

Because what she didnt know was that the soul was at a huge casino.

When we pulled up she did a facpalm "I should have chosen the mission in the mountains."

"I'm glad you didnt." I patted her back as we got off. She gave me the discription of the man we were looking for. 5'11, age 38, borwn hair, beard, cocasian, most likely wearing a suit. I asked her why he is considered a keshin egg.

"He kills girls while ummmm having "fun" with them. And he has killed like 17 already, its only been 4 weeks." She looked around. They let us in without ID's.

The place was like a wpnderland, strippers on poles, dancing, games. The waitress' were wearing tight shirts and skirts carrying around trays wwith glasses of champagne. I took one.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled kindly.

I spotted the manager. "Excuse me, i have an appointment with Josh Strafing, but i forgot where he told me to meet him. Im so stupid. Can you please help me find him?"

"Sure you must be mrs. Angela stenson correct?" I nodded. He lead us to a room. Mr. Strafing opened the door and smiled.

"Why, hello Angela." he kissed my hand, it was hard to not roll my eyes. "please do come in. Who might your friend be?"

"Lily Jones." She shook his hand. He puored us glasses of red-wine. "Lily" turned down the offer and said she didnt drink.

"So dear Angela, where are the papers, we did come to adress business." Crap, i was hoping that we would have sex since that is what im good at. Its a good thing that im a great actress and can do improv.

"Oh dear! i must have forgotten! Im sorry, please refresh me im sure i can do this without papers." I said acting all sweet and innocent, just like i did to James when we were dating.

"Yes." We sat down across from him on comfy chairs. "You see i am the owner of this fine establishment. You Want to have us do a play, The strippers and males to act out a modern day version of moulin rouge." He said. OH SCORE Moulin Rouge is my favorite musical. "I believe you were going to be Satine since you yourself are a "Entertainer" and quite an attractive one if i may say."

"Oh, why thank you." I made myself blush, fine acting. "Yes i have the characters selected, i would like you to be the Duke."

He chuckled. I could see him being an evil psycotic killer. I guess i have seent he Hannibal series way too many times.

The whole meeting lasted an hour. And then we had to kill him, i didnt want to. He was so excited about the play it made me happy. But then again fighting makes me happy so i was more then happy to kick his ass. I beat the shit out of him then Bex used me in my katana form to slice his throat open. Then we got to go out to dinner. A simple pizza place was very nice after a fight.

When we got back it was almost 9 o'clock at night and Bex still had a crap-ton of homework to do but i had nothing to do so i went up on the roof and Lucas was up there.

"I guess we can meet tonight as well." when he heard my voice he jumped.

"that would be nice." He enjoyed my presence and we wernt even fucking, thats a first.

My phone rang, it was james. i didnt answer because i knew what he wanted. His roomate was out doing something and he wanted to have fun.

"Mew." Lucas said when i walked away "dont sell yourself short."

For some reason that made me cry, i hope he didnt see. When I got into James' appartment he imidiatly held me and comferted me. I wonder if our souls could resonate? That night i guess he took pity on me because he stuck with fingering and some voices and thats all.

Thankfully his partner steven didnt walk in. That would have been horrible, my happiness would have been ruined. Just that one touch is like feeling the weight of the world drop of your shoulders, i dont even know why. But when its all over you remember the shitty life that you live.

Some random guy came up to me.

"Whats a sexy girl like you doing in the male's dorm?" he touched my ass.

"Im just going to my own room" I tried to continue walking.

"how about 10 dollers ? One night come one babe."

"10 dollers? Only 10?!" I said my voice sounded more high pitch. He tried to get me into his room gently

"Its based on your preformance, you might be worth more. But whores arnt worth much."

That felt like being slappped. I let hin touch my chest and kiss me gently.

"Hey get off of her." Lucas came up with a emo-ish guy at his side I guess thats his soul partner.

"Your worth more then that mew." He went to push har out of my mouth, my hair has a tendency to get in my mouth somehow. I slapped his hand down and it hit my chest i didnt mean to hit him that hard.

"No.. im not worth anything." More tears.

"Your priceless in God's eyes..." I didnt let him finish and insted i walked to my own room. Cyrus knew i was hurting and he cuddled me and kissed me until i feel asleep.

"_ I think my ego would fall right through the cracks in the floor if i couldnt count on men to slap my ass anymore." _


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Mew's P.O.V

Withen a month Bex and i managed to collect 68 souls. We both were passing all of our classes with flying colors. My plank time reached 10 minutes and 43 seconds, Bex's became 4 minutes and 12 seconds.

Almost everything was perfect. Amost.

A bunch of guys found out about me being so loose and it was killing me. When Maka found out she got defensive of soul and tried to keep us seperated, thankfully i didnt give a crap about him. But guys kept asking me to sleep with them but i really didnt want to, so i began spending more time studying and training. Bex and i constantly went on little missions and alot of the time we went with Lucas and Patrick. It was fun.

"Mew are you coming or not?" Bex stood at the door waiting for me we were going out for dinner and ice cream. on our way out i saw patrick hiding making out with a girl.

I whisteled. "Nice Patrick, cute girlfriend" they both turned the color of a tomoato.

"umm thanks" He whisperd.

"Say it loud and proud! remember what i have been teaching you! confidence carezzo"

I nicknamed him "carezzo" its italian for "pat". I went up to the girl. She was skinny my height and shy. Her hair was the same color as maka's and it had a slight wave to it. She had braces and a cute look to her.

"Im Nicole." She said quietly.

"Take care of my carezzo. mkay?" I lightly punched her shoulder. "I will proably hunt you down and interrigate you later." I winked. She didnt seem to know how to respond.

"Wait where are you going?" Patrick asked.

"Dinner and ice cream." Bex and i said at the same time. We smiled at eachother it was a special day and a special dinner.

"Oh" Patrick said "Have fun"

We were celebrating our 10 year anniversary. The first time we had a play-date (that we were old enough to remember) was April 3rd, 2004. We were 5 years old. I keep a picture in our room of that day when we were wearing little princess night gowns and hugging. But we were celebrating three days early since we were busy on the 3rd.

I took Bex's arm in mine. "Tomorrow i'll give it one last chance but tonight we dance!"

"Oh please We will daance tomorrow as well. What do you mean by last chance?" Bex pushed her hip against mine.

"Its a quote." I explained " I guess i think tomorrow might be a chance to.. maybe something will happen and people might like me and if they dont i might give up."

"Shut up nothing is going to happen tomorrow, except for a good time." She giggled.

By the time we got to the place we were almsot too late. Bex was not happy about my choice.

"Really? of all places you chose a club?" All i could do was laugh and drag her in.

The guy almost didnt let us in. Alot of close calls tonight but we got in and had fun. unfortunantly a keshin egg decided to mess with Bex and we decided to kill him. The whole place became empty quickly so we decided to laugh and have some drinks alone and then go back to our dorms. However we needed a ride, i want about to drive drunk especialy on my bike with my best friend with me. So i called Lucas to come and get us. Thankfully he did.

Sometimes you say things you shouldnt when your drunk. When bex was asleep in the back i ended up going on about how i really felt about all this. He didnt and shouldnt have known that much. I couldnt tell at the time but he was really upset by what was happening to me and i wish he didnt know i was hurting.

I wish he didnt care.

The next morning Bex and i woke up in our dorm roomi was in my bed and Bex was on the couch. im assuming Lucas didnt want to risk trying to get her up in her bed. He had tucked me in and a little paper flower was on my nightstand. with a note.

"_ Mew,_

_I hope you slept well, im sorry that you are going through all of this. Please let me help you just take my hand. I'm always here for you please dont for get that. _

_God loves you . _

_I love you. _

_~Lucas."_

Then Our alarm went off. That always annoys me when you wake up and your alarm then goes off and scares the crap out of you. I decided not to shower but instead make Bex pancakes. I make this awesome kind that i put an oreo in it and its like a supprise when you eat it! Sooooo good. I actuly ate one since today we were going to have the training class that we get to spar in so i know i will burn off the calories. I have Bex train fighting stuff while i do my own stuff thats more advanced. Since im the weapon I dont really get to get into the fight as much so i work-out with her and let her practice with a fake sword. But today i was distracted by Carezzo and James sparring. I could hear Lucas and James bickering.

"You need to stop doing that stuff with Marie."Lucas growled.

"You need to stay the fuck out of our business." James retorted agressivly.

"It is my business when someone is hurting my friend." Lucas said and Carezzo stoped.

Pat's face turrned dark. "This asshole is hurting her?"

Then it was my turn to be shocked. He lashed out and began attacking James twice as hard which made James slightly afraid. Then he got just as agressive in return.

"No..one..hurts..my...friends" Pat said in between strikes. I got mad; their anger made them reckless their moves became sloppy and made them open to attack easily.

"STOP!" I shouted. I got the whole rooms attention even though i only ment to get theirs.

"I can fight my own fights." I began puting my hands on my hips. "You guys cannot get angry when you fight. It makes one sloppy. Both of you need to focus on teqniques not on your emotions. Channel energy in a fluid motion. You guys are swinging recklessly and when you do that you leave some areas of your body open to injury."

All eyes were on me and the teacher looked impressed.

"Plus you also have to be aware of your surroundings, i could have easily come up and killed both of you since you were not paying attention."

i began showing them how to fight, really fight. I have had enough training to know what im doing and they were all eager to learn. Alot of the students watched to try to learn but it was mainly for James and Carezzo. They both seemed to enjoy it and were thankfull after it. I knew it would help them later on hopefully it would keep them alive.

Once we were finished we all decided to go to lunch together and talk. They were all going to the dance tonight.

The dance i forgot about. Bex was so excited to go. Then Lucas decided to ask me if i would go with him.

"No." i shook my head " Mi dispiace but i just dont want to have a date. I would rather be...free." He wasnt to shocked by my answer, and he understood.

"But, i might..have one dance with you.."

He smiled "Thanks"

Soon it was time for the dance, maybe it will be fun

"_ I took one last look from the heights that i once loved and then i ran like hell"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mew's POV

The dance was really fancy but i was bored. There were no poles to dance on, not that Bex would let me do it if there were. The drinks were nice and people were happy. Bex was flirting with one guy, playfully not being serious. I saw Carezzo talking to Nicole but they were to afraid to dance. James said he wasnt going to show up until later.

"so can we have that dance now?" Lucas said and i jumped, he came up from behind me and startled me. He was wearing a suit and he looked good. I looked over and saw Nicole trying to fix Pat's tie it was sweet.

"I'm not sure..i cant do this to you." I pulled his arm off of my shoulder.

"It's only a friendly dance." He tried to pull me by my hand to where everyone else is. I pulled away. "No"

"Haven't you danced before?" He asked and put his hand on my waist.

"Yes i have." I sighed and put my arms around his neck. "I did Ballet"

"Oh." He laughed "So can you do it now?"

He made me laugh. "I can but you can't" He told me i was right and

we danced only for a few minutes. James had to come and ruin it.

To say the truth I dont hate him. I dont Love him. He is just..there now. I wish that what happend in the past can be forgotten, i wish i didn't go so far with him. But i did and now i have to live with the regret. I want him to be happy but i want him to stop this with me, just be friends and get over me. But i can't tell him that no matter how hard it try i cant tell him what he did to me. It was my fault, right? I invited the sex and stuff like that but i shouldnt have and now i know that. But does he know that what we did was wrong?

"Mew, what are you doing?" He interrupted. I pulled away from Lucas and let James take me to dance. Glancing over my shoulder i mouthed " I'm sorry" to Lucas. He simply nodded.

As I was dancing with James I noticed how Carezzo, Nicole and Lucas were being wallflowers. I always love those people, the wallflowers. I used to be one. I wanted to join their little garden but instead i stayed out in the light. They wouldn't want me in their garden; all i am is a wilted black-rose with thorns; no one would pick me and they deserve better. Nicole was wearing a pretty white dress and she looked like a Greek goddess. Finally the slow song ended and i instantly went to go find Lucas but he was gone. That sucked. So i went to Bex instead.

"Hey, I'm going to the rooftop to have some alone time." I said pulling her by the hip and she laughed.

"Ok mewy be safe." She punched my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Mewy? The "y" at the end is highly unnecessary.

Lucas was up there waiting for me. He is so…cute in his ways, like a child. He is innocent. And my heart broke when I saw a tear on his cheek.

"Hey mew..." He said and I hugged him. We sat on the ground together and it was nice except for the fact that he was sad. I kissed his tear, and he smiled slightly then I used my hands to dry his cheeks.

"What's wrong il mia regazzo?" I asked gently.

"Earlier… I...I went up to James and began like yelling at him and we got into an argument and I did it in front of some people and he is mad because I ruined his potential friendships with them." He put his head on his knees "I'm a horrible person for doing that to someone."

I wasn't sure what to say I felt the urge to kiss him and take him to my room and cuddle with him but I knew that was out of the question I don't want to be a tease and lead him on since I know he likes me.

"You're not a horrible person at all you are the best person I have ever met." I said "Ti amo. I love you."

He finally smiled. We just sat there and it was nice. The clouds were coming in quickly and I could smell that a storm was coming, I love that smell it is nice and calming. But it wasn't long before the rain began to fall lightly at first, very lightly. So we walked back inside and went back to the dance to hang out. On our way down he showed me a spot where he and his friends hung out in the mornings before class and he invited me to join them. It was nice that they accepted me. When we got back to the dance James was flirting with a short girl. He better be over me if he is doing that if not he is screwed. Her face looked red and it wasn't blush. I did some ballet moves and took Lucas's hand and did some fancy dancing and then I realized that Bex and I could show off our dancing skills. I kissed Lucas's cheek quickly and said that I would show him that I can still dance. As I went over to my partner I noticed the other girls' dresses and realized how short and sexy mine was compared to theirs and I kind of felt bad about stealing their guys' attention.

"Hey Bexy" I said grabbing her thin arm "Let's show them how to dance!" We both had learned multiple types of dance and we knew how to do it together as partners.

And that is exactly what we did and it was fun.

We did it for a while but then her feet started hurting because of her shoes so I carried her off the dance floor and over to Nicole and Carezzo. I really wanted her to meet them.

After I introduced them I lectured Pat on confidence and how he needed to open up. Bex wanted to go to sleep so she left. I wasn't sure what to talk about and we all just leaned against the wall silently but it wasn't bad at all. Just being with them was fun.

But the fun had to end.

The night came to a close and we all went to bed.

_"The angels dance like feathers float, they're here to see and to be seen,_  
_The clock strikes two, the music slows and each one slowly dons their wings,_  
_Once outside they all pair off and hand in hand they leave_  
_But I'm still waiting, yeah, and I'm still waiting"_


End file.
